


The Lonely Forrest

by Human_Timelord



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Timelord/pseuds/Human_Timelord
Summary: Forrests fucking rule, so heres like a descriptiony one shot thing. Hope you enjoy





	

 

I feel isolated from society, as I walk the familiar path through the forrest, and it makes me happy. I am alone with only the birds occasional tweets and chirps for company. I like it best this way. As I step over a fallen tree the little stream came into view. This is my favourite part of the forrest, it is secluded and hidden deep within. I come here a lot and I've never seen anyone else so I don't think anyone else knows about this place. But I'm perfectly happy with that.

I sit next to the crystal clear stream for a while and watch it go rushing past. I sigh contently and take in my surroundings and eventually getting lost in my thoughts. The trees here are dense and many branches intertwine with others, a layer of leaves blocking out most of the sun. Despite the leaves the sun still shines brightly lighting everything beautifully. Reflections bounce off the water like glass and cast small rainbows.

It is always hot in the summer but the trees provide a nice blanket of shade. Somewhere close by a bird chirps, loudly, dragging me from my thoughts. I look round in a feeble attempt to find the bird; absent mindedly I process the days events. It had been a rough day, anyone could see that from just looking at me: The dark shadows under my light blue eyes were darker and more prominent than ever; bruises were already beginning to form on my legs and stomach; my swollen lip throbbing still smeared with dry blood.

Today they were worse than normal, something must have happened to already upset, because I did nothing to them like usual. But of course they had to take their anger out on me, to them I was like a punching back except I tried to fight back which entertains them. Only two more years then I can escape them forever. I hope I can handle two more years of constant torment.

I sigh as I take my phone from my pocket to check the time. SHIT! I'm late, must have spent longer in my head than I anticipated. Quickly, I grab my stuff and run out of my hiding spot, stumbling over branches as I go. I run like my life depends on it, to be honest it might. As I pelt through the forrest, my thoughts turn to what it would be like to live here. On my own. Not having to worry about anyone else or having to put up with  _him_ or the people at school.

As I go further from my secluded hiding spot I start to wonder if I would be happier here. I couldn't be any more miserable than I already am, could I? The trees grow more sparse and light floods in and makes everything brighter, as I make my decision. I'm going to live in the forrest. The sky brightens up, as if matching my mood, and I crane my neck to look at the ocean of blue above me.

The sounds busy traffic and people become more apparent after a few minutes. Eventually, I reach the outskirts of my safe haven, that will hopefully become home soon. I slow to a walking pace when I reach the final path of the forrest. Saddened by this I turn around and marvel at the magnificence that is the forrest, before continuing on what I believe is my last journey away from this magical place.

I hope to return tonight and live out the rest of my life in peace, even if that means cutting myself off from society. It's not like anyone will miss me anyway.


End file.
